


Wits of an Auror

by hackyeon



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Aurors, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Ravenclaw Baekhyun, Slytherin Chanyeol, happy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackyeon/pseuds/hackyeon
Summary: Baekhyun is Hogwarts’s Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Chanyeol is an Auror given the chance by the Headmaster to partake Baekhyun’s lessons as a guest lecturer from the ministry and by that, Baekhyun is not quite thrilled.





	Wits of an Auror

“As I have told you Headmaster, I wouldn’t have brought up this matter continuously if the said correspondent I was forged to be given is as compatible and as _sane_ as I am.”

This was the third time Baekhyun Byun had the guts to flounce up to the Headmaster’ office himself (well, not _necessarily_ alone this time, as his fellow colleague Irene, the rigid Transfiguration professor, found the need to escort him to the Headmaster herself — fully cognizant of the insane things the latter ought to do if anyone had aggravated his acute temper) and considering the fact that he’s only gotten through his second year of teaching in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (or speaking as a graduate from the school itself, Baekhyun would also refer it as ‘the best Wizarding school of all Wizarding schools’) that’s quite a prominent number of offside tantrums for a rookie professor.

The chivalrous Headmaster who goes by the name ‘Leeteuk’ winced dolefully, pulling out his bristling tongue that got burnt after sipping on his scorching coffee. “I’m sorry Baekhyun dear, but do you know of a spell or some sort of potions used to perhaps rejuvenate tongue burns?”

“You’re talking to a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Headmaster— as a matter of fact, I don’t think the safety of your tongue is associated to his.. subject of interest.” Irene said numbly, crossing her arms. “Perhaps I could contact you to 

Yixing the nurse from the hospital wing—“

“Oh that’ll be wonderful! thank you, Professor Bae.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks reddened out of indignation. “WHY AREN’T YOU LISTENING TO ME?!”

“I do not tolerate wizards who lack of manner,” the Headmaster prejudiced, though with no sense of dismay elaborating his tone.

Baekhyun scowled. “WHY AREN’T YOU LISTENING TO ME, _SIR_?” His voice did not falter against his previous sentence, instead all he did was adding a title of formality indicating his tolerable sense of demeanor.

Poor Irene was too fed up by Baekhyun’s collateral behavior— the petite woman had to tiptoe just to reach his height as she grasp his mouth tightly with her tiny hand, seizing him from articulating another sentence. “When the headmaster asked for your _manners_ I think he meant by lowering your tone to a more.. earpiece-friendly volume, don’t you think, Professor Byun?” Irene chuckled uneasily, muttering the words in discernible aversion as she turned to the Headmaster. “I’m so sorry Headmaster, but I’m discouraged to say that Professor Byun here has a temper too arduous to ease once it hardens, so please bare with him and give me a chance to tame him afterwards.”

 

Baekhyun glared at the woman in utter disgust. “ _Tame_ me? I’m no animal to be tamed! If there’s anyone in Hogwarts in need of rehabilitation, that’ll most likely be your beloved Auror, Chanyeol Park sir!”

 

The headmaster who had been expecting this subject to be taken aback by the young professor _yet_ _again_ sighed deliriously, disinterest fostered the look on his face. “Professor Byun, would it offend you if I were to ask how were you able to get into my office? How were you able to guess the password correctly? Alas, It changes everyday — no other professors are able to figure it out methodically.”

 

“Yeah, I was actually asking the same thing to myself.” Irene said as she gave Baekhyun a quizzical look.

 

Baekhyun shrugged callously. “Just as what you had said Headmaster: _it_ _changes_ _everyday_. And you know what also changes every single day?” He filed out a impactful, dramatic pause. “ _The_ _Daily_ _Prophet_.”

 

Irene did not utter a single word, stunned.

 

“ _The_ _Daily_ _Prophet_ , the first sentence of the first paragraph of the first article of the first page. That’s the password to your office, which — as you have noticed — changes everyday.” He pointed out swiftly. “I’ve been able to grasp the pattern ever since the second visit I had to your office, Sir. Turns out you weren’t muttering nonsense to the locked door, after all.”

 

The pictures of the previous headmasters and headmistresses nodded in concurrence, their looks of astonishment were easy to detect. The headmaster followed their reactions, nodding his head too vigorously. “As expected, from a true Ravenclaw. Best of your year, if I had to say so myself.”

 

Irene couldn’t help but slightly nod in agreement, her sudden acknowledgement blandished Baekhyun in a peculiar way; Irene and the Headmaster weren’t really the type to drop compliments without intuition. Baekhyun’s cheeks reddened once again, now gaping in embarrassment. “Ah, that’s so nice of you.”

 

“If my memories are not mistaken, I recall Chanyeol Park as another wizard in your year— am I correct?”

 

Baekhyun had a feeling that the Headmaster would end up bringing this subject into the conversation sooner or later; it’s a conspicuous detail that is difficult not to be missed. He nodded strenuously, a part of himself tried to repudiate the fact that he had a quite discernible background with the stocky wizard.

 

“Chanyeol Park had his own wits, t’was a bright folk, that boy?”

 

“Yes, he was.” Irene mumbled unconsciously. The two men gawked at her inquisitively, startled by her unusual behavior. The Transfiguration Professor cleared her throat decorously. “He was in Slytherin with me, younger than me 2 years or so. Understood N.E.W.T classified contents on his third year.” She paused briefly. “Had to give him private lessons for potions on my sixth year; Professor Siwon said that it’ll be best for us to completely make use of his extraordinary talents.”

 

“Both prefects, both maintained grades worth to be proud of, both exquisitely had the knacks for Defense Against the Dark Arts—“ The Headmaster halted sincerely, drooping his head in an unpretentious manner. “Endowment cherishes both of these exceptional men, however the chances of attaining equal reciprocity between the two remains indistinct.”

 

“Mr Park and I might have gotten similar educational background and or courses of interest. However,“ Baekhyun let out a shaky breath out of avidness, “trust me when I say this professor: Mr Park and I are completely, abundantly, UTTERLY unalike. Any arguments regarding so remains irrelevant.”

 

The headmaster hollered an indiscernible scowl. “You’re just trying to make a fool of him, you know it’s not working.”

 

“I will not have him obliterating the rest of my remaining classes!”

 

“How many classes have you upheld amid his presence, Professor Byun?” He asked coolly.

 

Baekhyun paused. “One.”

 

The Headmaster sneered. “ _One_?”

 

“It was one cataclysmal class!” He jolted, upright defending himself out of spite. “I immediately went straight to you after it ended. My soul was unable to constrain the misery.”

 

Irene furrowed her eyebrows. “Was it really _that_  bad?”

 

“Professor Bae, I’d rather have him cast the three Unforgivable Curses to me than to lecture in any other of my classes.” Baekhyun stated pompously as he swept off the strands of hair covering his eyes.

 

The Headmaster’s head bobbed up and down, thinking vexatiously. “Well Professor Byun, I’m afraid that it’ll be insensible to accuse someone out of distaste and without any proper explanation, don’t you think?”

 

“Explanation? I’ll give you an explanation!” He quickly took a seat across the one the Headmaster was sitting, pulled his wand out off his oversized robes and casted out a couple of non-verbal spells, particularly to brew tea. “Would you like cream in your tea, Professor Bae? This would take a bit of your lunch break, so feel free to leave anytime— this’ll take a while.”

 

Irene hesitated a bit on joining Baekhyun’s little gabfest, but as a part of herself wasn’t able to overcome her sense of curiosity, she stayed, taking a seat beside Baekhyun. “Skip the cream.”

 

The Headmaster slumped on his seat, resting both of his arms on the shimmering marble desk. “Alright then. Enlighten me, Professor Byun.”


End file.
